Flattering the Night
by hyssaeir
Summary: Berlatarkan butiran putih lembut yang menari indah di udara dengan hingar bingar warna cahaya kembang api yang menaungi, keduanya saling memagut. AkaKuro. For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday.


_Kalau begitu, akan kujemput Tetsuya di stasiun._

Bibir mungilnya mengembang kala maniknya sekali lagi menyusuri satu frasa yang berhasil diterima oleh jaringan operator ponselnya. Meski hanya sebuah tulisan namun nada menuntut tersirat di dalamnya.

Hasil jerih payahnya dalam mempertahankan argumen melawan sang kekasih yang katanya tak pernah kalah itu terbayar sudah ketika akhirnya sang kekasih memilih untuk tunduk pada permohonannya dan membiarkan Tetsuya melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Pertemuan via suara demi memenuhi hasrat rindu akibat jarak yang terlampau jauh justru berubah menjadi perdebatan kecil yang tak kunjung usai selama seminggu penuh. Keduanya saling mencintai. Keduanya saling merindukan. Keduanya saling ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Namun sayang, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

Malas menyanggah lebih jauh, sang kekasih di ujung sana hanya menghela napas. Setelah tiga hari berkutat dengan segala spekulasi, akhirnya ia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat yang diyakini tak akan pernah disesalinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mendapat izin untuk menemui kekasihnya di Kyoto.

.

.

**Flattering the Night**

.

_dedicated for __**Akashi Seijuurou**__'s birthday_

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai_, slightly OOC, typo(s), possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kembali Seijuurou melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Suhu yang semakin rendah kian terasa seiring butir salju yang terus turun seolah menemaninya menanti sang kekasih di depan stasiun Kyoto. Ia pun sedikit mengeratkan syal merah _maroon —_pemberian kekasihnya tahun lalu— yang kini terlilit rapi di lehernya, berusaha mengais kehangatan.

Seijuurou sejatinya bukanlah pribadi yang rela meninggalkan kenyamanan mansionnya untuk berjibaku dengan rendahnya temperatur musim dingin. Namun permohonan dari sang kekasih agaknya membuat tembok besar Seijuurou akan pantangan berjalan di bawah kristal lembut salju di malam hari akhirnya runtuh. Satu kalimat dari pemuda langit terncinta nyatanya sanggup meluruhkan segala kemutlakan yang melekat erat pada dirinya.

_"Akashi-kun jangan menghubungiku lagi kalau tidak mengizinkanku ke Kyoto besok malam."_

Ketika sang kekasih telah bertitah, pantang baginya untuk menyanggah.

Lengkungan kecil terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu kala ia menyadari hanya kekasihnyalah yang sanggup lolos dari jerat tiap frasa menuntut yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan hanya di depan sang kekasih, Seijuurou bukan lagi sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu menyajikan kesempurnaan. Namun hanyalah seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang memiliki sisi rapuhnya tersendiri.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou berjengit begitu merasakan seseorang menarik-narik lengan jaketnya. Sedikit terkejut lantaran dihadapannya berdiri sosok yang menjadi alasannya menunggu di bawah salju yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan kedua manik langit yang mengerjap bingung. Tampak menggemaskan.

"Kapan kau datang, Tetsuya?"

"Baru saja."

Seijuurou bungkam. Berstatus sebagai kekasih dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selama dua tahun ternyata tak membuat Seijuurou benar-benar terbiasa dengan aura tipis sang kekasih.

"Akashi-kun kenapa melamun?"

Senyum tipis kembali memoles paras rupawan Seijuurou —sebagai jawaban atas tanya yang terlontar tadi. Mengacuhkan fakta bahwa dirinya tengah berada di tengah hiruk pikuk stasiun Kyoto, Seijuurou menarik pemuda di depannya masuk ke dalam lingkup hangat rengkuhan lengan kekarnya. Rona merah seketika menjalar pada kedua pipi tirus Tetsuya —terkejut dengan perlakuan sang kekasih.

Seijuurou mendesah, menghirup aroma _vanilla _yang menguar dari tubuh Tetsuya dalam-dalam, mencoba memberikan pesan tersirat betapa ia merindukan tubuh mungil sang kekasih berada dalam dekapannya. Tetsuya —meski masih merona— terkekeh. Tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram erat jaket Seijuurou perlahan menyelip pada punggung sang kekasih —membalas pelukannya.

"Kalau memang serindu ini, kenapa mencegahku menemui Akashi-kun?"

"Aku khawatir Tetsuya digoda orang mesum kalau Tetsuya pergi sendiri."

"Akashi-kun, aku bukan seorang gadis."

"Tapi kau manis."

Tetsuya membuat jarak. Bibir sedikit mengerucut, pipi digembungkan. Mimik wajah yang begitu disukai Seijuurou diantara seluruh ekspresi yang berhasil ia peroleh dari wajah datar Tetsuya. Seijuurou terkekeh, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan sang kekasih.

"Lihat, kau manis 'kan?"

Tetsuya merebut benda yang digenggam Seijuurou sembari menatap garang si pelaku, "Kenapa Akashi-kun membawa cermin?"

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya berjaga-jaga jika Tetsuya tidak percaya kalau dirinya manis."

Tetsuya semakin memberengut, membuat seringai Seijuurou semakin lebar. Tangan yang sedikit lebih besar itu mengacak gemas surai langit sang kekasih. Tetsuya —kendati kesal— memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati afeksi yang sangat jarang ia peroleh dari sang kekasih akibat jarak yang memisahkan. Dahinya mengernyit ketika Seijuurou menghentikan aksinya dan mulai mencari sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ah, salah satu kolega _Otou-sama _memberikan ini padaku." Dua lembar kertas yang sedari tadi terlipat rapi di saku jaketnya ia tunjukkan, "Tetsuya mau pergi bersamaku ke sana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima ajakan sang kekasih. Harusnya tadi ia seret Seijuurou ke toko buku atau toko kue untuk membeli _cup cake vanilla _yang pernah diceritakan Seijuurou beberapa waktu lalu. Bukan malah berdiri kaku di dekat dinding karena takut salah langkah.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Jangan jadi manekin di sana."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya dibuat kesal oleh sang kekasih yang kini tersenyum jahil padanya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa."

Seringai Seijuurou semakin lebar ketika sang kekasih menatapnya penuh permohonan. Manik langit itu sedikit berair namun bibirnya tak lelah membentuk kerucut.

Setengah jam yang lalu Seijuurou berhasil membujuk pemuda langit itu untuk mencoba sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilakukannya.

_Ice skating._

Salah satu dari rekan bisnis sang ayah beberapa hari yang lalu berkunjung dan memberikan dua lembar tiket ke sebuah _theme park _—yang baru diresmikan seminggu yang lalu— secara cuma-cuma. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan disia-siakan Seijuurou.

_Lumayan dapat tempat kencan gratis._

Ternyata Seijuurou juga doyan yang gratis-gratis.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap sang kekasih yang masih setia bersandar pada dinding, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan di atas lantai es yang licin. Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Sampai kapan Tetsuya di sana terus? Ayo, kesini."

Gelengan kuat diterima Seijuurou sebagai jawaban. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram tiang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Nanti jatuh, Akashi-kun. Aku takut esnya akan retak."

Seijuurou tergelak —membuat kekasihnya semakin memberengut. Ia pun menghampiri sang kekasih dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku bersamamu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak akan jatuh."

Tetsuya menatap tangan yang terulur di depannya, mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya —salah satu kebiasaan yang Seijuurou amati dari Tetsuya jika kekasihnya itu tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ragu, Tetsuya menyambutnya, mengambil satu langkah dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum, terus menuntun sang kekasih untuk melangkah di atas hamparan es yang licin. Tangannya yang semakin digenggam erat tiap satu langkah yang terambil membuat Seijuurou tak bisa mencegah senyum yang kian mengembang.

"Aku lepas, ya?"

"J-jangan, Akashi-kun!"

"Kalau begini terus kapan Tetsuya bisa? Bayi saja saat belajar berjalan tidak selalu dipengangi."

"Nngh…" Tetsuya mengerang, sedikit enggan melepas genggaman tangannya, "Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

Seijuurou menghela napas. Tangannya yang terbebas menyentuh pipi sang kekasih, membelainya dengan lembut, "Tetsuya jangan khawatir. Aku akan menangkap Tetsuya, berapa kalipun kau terjatuh."

Semu merah kembali menghiasi pipi Tetsuya. Mengangguk kecil, ia pun perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan kekasihnya. Seijuurou mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, menanti sang kekasih untuk melangkah mendekatinya.

_Syuut_

Satu langkah berhasil diambil meski kedua kakinya gemetar. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum, menatap pemuda bersurai merah di depannya dengan manik langit yang berbinar, "Akashi-kun, lihat. Aku bisa."

"Bagus, Tetsuya. Coba lebih dekat lagi."

"A-akashi-kun, jangan terlalu jauh. Aku ta— Aah—"

_Hup_

Dengan sigap Seijuurou menangkap tubuh Tetsuya sebelum kekasihnya itu mencium lantai es. Tetsuya mencengkram bagian depan jaket Seijuurou, berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat limbung.

"Benar, 'kan?! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tetsuya terjatuh."

Tetsuya mengerang, merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih. Berusaha memanjakan diri dengan aroma _mint _khas Seijuurou yang jarang bisa ia rasakan. Sesekali bibir mungilnya menggumamkan nama sang kekasih, yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan yang semakin erat. Bukti bahwa keduanya saling merindukan.

_Pip Pip_

Suara dari ponselnya kembali mengingatkan Tetsuya akan tujuan utamanya ke Kyoto.

Tanggal 20 Desember; 11:45 pm.

Kembali ia membuat jarak, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi tirus sang kekasih. Manik langit itu menatap sang dwiwarna penuh afeksi. Senyum juga tak pernah hilang dari bibir ranum Tetsuya. Seijuurou mengernyit, menggenggam kedua tangan yang kini melapisi kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun…"

Tetsuya mengecup lembut dahi sang kekasih.

"…karena Akashi-kun selalu ada untukku…"

Kedua kelopak mata mata Seijuurou kini dikecupnya.

"…selalu melindungiku…"

Bibir itu kembali menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Seijuurou.

"…selalu menangkapku ketika aku akan terjatuh…"

Hidung sang kekasih juga tak luput dari kecup lembut bibir mungilnya.

"…dan selalu mencintaiku meski ada begitu banyak perih yang merajam…"

Hingga akhirnya hangat merasuki Seijuurou ketika bibir keduanya bertemu, singkat namun terasa begitu dalam.

"…Selamat ulang tahun…"

Manik langit dan dwiwarna kembali beradu. Diiringi dengan paras manis Tetsuya yang bersemu, serta Seijuurou yang terpaku, tak berkedip. Terpukau dengan segala ucapan serta afeksi yang diperolehnya dari sang kekasih.

" …Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tetsuya." Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari lidah Seijuurou selain nama sang kekasih. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara dihadapannya, rona merah sudah menjalar hingga ke ujung telinga Tetsuya —meski ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semu yang sangat kentara.

Tetsuya berjengit ketika tubuhnya kembali ditarik masuk dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih. Seijuurou terkekeh, sementara Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hari akan berganti dan Tetsuya baru mengucapkannya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, tak lagi memberontak. "Karena menjadi yang pertama untuk mengucapkan selamat itu sudah _mainstream. _Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, Seijuurou-kun—"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi."

"Eh?"

"Namaku. Ucapkan sekali lagi, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou kembali mengeratkan dekapannya. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

_Syuu_

_Ctar Ctar_

"Ah, lihat, Seijuurou-kun. Kembang api," Tetsuya menarik diri, menunjuk angkasa yang kini dihiasi berbagai warna yang menyala. Seolah tak takut lagi untuk bertapak di atas hamparan es yang licin. Tangan kirinya merangkul lengan Seijuurou erat sembari menikmati semarak di atas sana, "Indahnya..."

"Ya, sangat indah," Seijuurou menggumam. Manik dwiwarnanya tak pernah lepas dari paras manis sang kekasih yang tengah terpukau dengan pertunjukkan kembang api.

Seijuurou kembali menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih, sedikit demi sedikit menghapus jarak keduanya. Tetsuya mulai memejamkan matanya begitu hembusan napas sang kekasih menerpa parasnya yang kini merona.

Berlatarkan butiran putih lembut yang menari indah di udara dengan hingar bingar warna cahaya kembang api yang menaungi, keduanya saling memagut. Tenggelam dalam kuluman yang sarat akan kerinduan. Mengacuhkan segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka.

Seijuurou semakin memperdalam tautan keduanya. Belum puas jika hanya saling menempel. Tetsuya semakin mencengkram erat lengan jaket sang kekasih. Takut limbung akibat kedua kaki yang mulai melemas.

Untaian tipis saling menghubungkan keduanya ketika tautan itu harus terlepas karena paru-paru yang masih membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Tetsuya mengambil napas cepat —terengah-engah sebab tak mampu menyeimbangi permainan sang kekasih. Bibir yang semakin memerah akibat pagutan Seijuurou itu kembali melengkung indah ketika sang kekasih menyatukan dahi mereka. Kedua tangan Seijuurou saling menggenggam lembut tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu di sisiku, Tetsuya."

"Aku berjanji, Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

.

**owari**

.

.

* * *

.

_Doumo~_

Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun abang ganteng Akashi Seijuurou *ketjup*

Iya saya tahu ini terlambat sekali, tapi seperti kata Tetsuya, "karena yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat itu sudah _mainstream_." Bercanda. Tolong turunkan guntingmu, Seijuurou-kun *senyum* Harusnya ini di publish tanggal 20 Desember kemarin, tapi… tugas saya deadline-nya kompakan dan saya nggak bisa nyicil ini huhu /sudahjangancurhat/ Pokoknya ini sudah jadi kan, bang! Special lho buat kamuu~ iya, kamuu~ Semoga dirimu selalu ganteng yaa, biar Tetsuya makin cinta mati sama kamuuu /abaikan/

**Terima kasih** untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic yang pasti _fail _ini :')) semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa :'D Dan, maafkan saya kalau Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya terkesan OOC sangat. Sengaja. Nggak ding, bercanda *nyengir*

Jadi, saya tunggu segala uneg-uneg di kotak **review** ^^

Oh iya, ada bonus sedikit lho. Semoga bisa menghibur :')

.

* * *

.

**Omake**

Sudah tengah malam dan Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menyaksikan sendiri kekasihnya berjalan terkantuk-kantuk. Seijuurou gemas sendiri melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tetsuya sedari tadi mengusap kedua matanya sembari berusaha menutup mulutnya ketika kuapan lolos dari kedua bibirnya.

Jika sedari tadi Seijuurou tidak menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, sudah dipastikan kekasih manisnya ini akan terjatuh karena terantuk batu.

Tak tega melihat sang kekasih menahan kantuk, Seijuurou akhirnya menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya. Tetsuya yang sudah merasa nyaman, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuurou dan mulai menggumam untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya. Hadiah untukku mana?"

"Ng… Ah, maaf, Seijuurou-kun. Hadiahnya tertinggal di rumah," jawabnya dengan nada lirih.

Seijuurou terkekeh, tak terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini masih repot menyiapkan hadiah untuknya meski Seijuurou sudah mengingatkannya. Satu ide jahil kemudian terlintas di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Seijuurou sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu respon dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau apa, Seijuurou-kun?"

"…Kalau Tetsuya yang menjadi hadiahku saja. Malam ini aku ingin _memakan _sesuatu yang manis, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya terkesiap. Rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja setelah kalimat ambigu tadi terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih. Meski dirinya tak bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou tapi Tetsuya bisa memastikan bahwa kekasihnya ini sekarang tengah menyeringai.

"Jangan mesum, Seijuurou-kun."

"Oh, tapi Tetsuya akan tidur bersamaku malam ini. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah."

Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada leher Seijuurou. Paras manisnya yang merona ia sembunyikan di balik syal merah _maroon _yang melilit leher sang kekasih.

"Kalau Seijuurou-kun macam-macam, aku tidak mau berbicara dengan Seijuurou-kun lagi," meski lirih namun Tetsuya menyelipkan nada mengancam di dalamnya.

Seijuurou terkekeh, sempat berhenti sejenak untuk membenarkan posisi sang kekasih di punggungnya, "Baiklah, kau menang, Tetsuya. Malam ini aku akan berusaha menahan diri."

"Seijuurou-kun…" lirihnya memprotes yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir sang kekasih.

Malam ini, senyum tak henti memoles paras keduanya. Setelah cukup lama tak saling bersua akibat aktivitas sekolah serta jarak yang memisahkan, keduanya akhirnya bertemu.

Dan Seijuurou tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Di penguhujung hari ulang tahunnya ini, Seijuurou hanya berharap akan merayakannya kembali dengan sang kekasih —yang mungkin kini sedang terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Sebab hanya Tetsuyalah keping terakhir yang Seijuurou butuhkan agar hatinya tetap utuh.

_Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir :')

Salam,

shinra


End file.
